Fluffy Returns
by Miss Hagrid
Summary: Fluffy is back!
1. Chapter One

Fluffy Returns  
  
  
  
Harry woke up on Tuesday morning, ready and anxious for his first class: Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.  
  
He got dressed in his robes and started to walk down the hall when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Hermione standing beside him with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hi Harry. Heading for Hagrid's class?" she said.  
  
"Yes. I'm excited!" Harry said. Hermione didn't look happy though. Because right after he said that her eyes got huge and she ran away and she ran into Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Is something wrong Mrs. Granger?" Dumbledore said, looking kind of worried.  
  
No." Hermione lied.  
  
Harry hurried into Care of Magical Creatures class. Hagrid was writting notes on the board and the students were waiting until Hagrid mpoved out of the way so they can copy the notes.  
  
Harry sat down. Hagrid had finished and moved aside so the students could copy it down.  
  
The board had a weird message at the bottom. It said:  
  
"Beware! Fluffy had returned to the school!"  
  
The students gasped so did Harry. Fluffy is back!  
  
Harry went up to Hagrid and talked to him.  
  
"Hagrid, that can't be true. If Fluffy returned then why didn't Dumbledore tell me?" Harry asked him.  
  
"I was too frightned to tell anyone." Hagrid told him with tears in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Hagrid?" Ron asked.  
  
"Snape doesn't know." Hagrid said.  
  
"Dumbledore should tell him." Harry said.  
  
"Tell me what?" said a voice in the doorway.  
  
They turned around and Snape was in the doorway with his usual scowl on his face.  
  
"Nothing Professor Snape!" Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Are you up to something Hagrid?" Snape said, coming closer to Harry.  
  
Harry's scar started burning. He knew something was up.  
  
"No Professor, I didn't say anything to them." Hagrid said.  
  
"You better not have because I would have known a fool like you could have opened your big mouth." Snape said. And with that he left the room.  
  
Harry planned that he should tell Dumbledore what is going on between Snape and Fluffy.  
  
***  
  
"Sure I'll tell him." Dumbledore said when Harry told him the awful news about Snape not knowing about Fluffy.  
  
"Thank you sir." said Harry and he ran out of the room.  
  
Snape came in and he glared at Dumbledore.  
  
"What did Harry want?" Snape said.  
  
"Come closer to me Snape, I have something that I should tell you." Dumbledore sounded so serious.  
  
So Snape came closer to his desk and Dumbledore leaned over and whispered:  
  
"Fluffy returned."  
  
Snape's eyes burned with fury when Dumbledore told him the bad news.  
  
"What???? That blasted thing came back!"  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued..... 


	2. Chapter Two

Fluffy Returns Part 2  
  
Snape couldn't go to sleep because he knew what would happen if he tried to go past Fluffy again. Fluffy would bite his leg again. But Snape wasn't too sure if Harry was telling the truth about it. So he decided to go and talk to Harry about Fluffy.  
  
He went to the Great Hall and found Harry and asked Harry to come to his classroom for a serious talk.  
  
"Harry, I need you to do me a favor. I want you to ask Hagrid to get rid of Fluffy. Because that thing is dangerous. It will bite me on the leg again." Snape told Harry.  
  
"That's not true. Fluffy is alright now. He won't hurt anybody." Harry said. Snape couldn't believe what he heard.  
  
"I'll see that before myself." Snape snarled. And after Harry left the classroom, Snape went into Hagrid's class.  
  
"Hi, Professor." greeted Hagrid.  
  
"Hi, Hagrid. I need to talk to you." Snape sounded very angry.  
  
"Sure, come and sit down." invited Hagrid.  
  
Snape asked Hagrid about Fluffy and Hagrid told him what exactly what Harry told him. Snape couldn't believe it.  
  
He left Hagrid's class and went in the corridor and saw Fluffy sleeping. He was going to go past him when Fluffy woke up and he saw Snape standing there completely still. Fluffy came closer to Snape and to his surprise Fluffy didn't bite him on the leg. To make sure Snape patted Fluffy on the head and Fluffy licked him on the hand.  
  
"Snape, what are you doing in here?" said a voice.  
  
Snape turned around and Albus Dumbledore was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Fluffy likes me sir." Snape said.  
  
"Fluffy come here boy." Albus called. Fluffy came and left with Dumbledore.  
  
"Where are you taking him?" cried Snape.  
  
"Hagrid is taking him away because he can't stay here forever but we can visit him." Albus told Snape.  
  
Snape went back into his bedroom and thought about Fluffy. Why didn't he try to bite me? Was Harry and Hagrid telling the truth? Snape fell asleep and in his dream Fluffy licked him on the face.  
  
The End 


End file.
